


Forced rest

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a wee bit of comfort for Peter after a small incident on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced rest

The nurse wrapped the bandage tight around his knee. Peter could only sigh at the misfortune. It just had to happen on the very last day of filming for the season. The scene wasn’t even the most active either. Just a brisk walk down a corridor into a side room but it was a quick turn and he had done it four times without incident. Lucky number five. 

Well, the drugs were working. He didn’t feel a thing despite the nurse’s tugging and tightening of the bandage.

Take number five. Stride stride stride.. TURN.. POP. Peter had gone down in a flash as his knee gave out. At least he had managed to catch hold of the door jamb to not land on his face. Or his behind, he thought. Either way his pride would have gotten bruised. 

‘Mild knee sprain.’ The doctor had diagnosed. ‘Stay off your knee, I’ll give you prescriptions for painkillers and anti-inflammatory medications. Keep it in the bandages, tight as you can, use ice as you need and keep it elevated. See your GP in a week. The nurse will give you a pamphlet with knee exercises you can work on to help get back to normal. 

‘Don’t worry Peter. That was the last retakes we wanted done. I’ll work with the footage we’ve got.’ The director had been the one to help him up to his feet, well.. foot. 

‘I’m supposed to be going on a vacation!’ Peter knew he was whining a bit.

‘Feel free to go if you like just do as I told you. Doesn’t matter which country you do it in.’

Peter sighed again. 

Meanwhile, you waited at home for word. Steven had called you to let you know what had happened and that Peter would be home soon. Figuring it would be a typical sort of sprain, you filled up the ice trays and got them in the freezer and shifted the coffee table out of the way to make room for the ottoman. So much for their trip to the highlands. Next year perhaps. 

The accessible van pulled up and Peter was soon being wheeled into the sitting room where you helped him settle in. 

‘Coffee?’ You asked but the look Peter gave you was one of wanting his scotch first but with the drugs he was on that wasn’t going to happen. With some reluctance he nodded.

Returning with a bag of ice, you sat by his feet and placed the bag over his bandaged knee. ‘Shall I cancel the trip?’

‘May as well. I’d never make it to the room let alone get about the village.’ Peter sounded sour at the thought of missing their vacation. ‘It was so stupid of me!’ Peter’s hands pummeled the cushions. ‘I’ve done runs like that often enough without any problems. Why this time!’  
‘Because instead of you and I going to spend a quiet week in the highlands, we’re now going to get some extra quiet time here at home.’ You said, moving to sit beside him. Cuddling up close to Peter, you wrapped your arms around him. ‘And if you behave then I’ll wait on you hand and foot.’

‘Well, you’re going to have to until I can move again.’ Peter grumbled until you pinched his side making him look at you ‘Oh. Right.’

‘Must be the drugs making you slow.’ You teased him before moving up to kiss him. 

After a long kiss, Peter sighed again but this time from pleasure. ‘I think I’ll do my best to behave if that’s what I have to look forward to.’

‘And more.’ You purred and began kissing him again.


End file.
